


Sunshine, or Shadow?

by LukeytheArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Evil Harry, IM PROUD OF THIS, Internal Monologue, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, POV First Person, nothing will stop me being proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeytheArtist/pseuds/LukeytheArtist
Summary: When staring into the sun, do you really lose sight of your shadow, or does it just stare back?





	Sunshine, or Shadow?

“Keep your face to the sunshine, and you cannot see a shadow.”

That’s what he had said to me before he died, and yet here I am, staring my shadow in the face and trying not to falter under it’s, no his, snake-like gaze. Though, what he said may still have some truth to it, considering I ran from my friends, my mission, and turned myself into him without their knowledge, in many more ways than one over the journey I took with my decidedly light friends, only to show them otherwise when they need me the most.

As I stare, the 3 powerful items given to my by him and by my blood right; answering only to me, all I can do I turn to the entrance of the fallen school, meeting my friends eyes and those that followed the man I thought I knew, and walk to stand side by side with my dark, silent, shadow. The looks of shock, disgust and betrayal on the faces of the light side of this war are, for whatever reason, amusing. I stand beside my shadow, smiling with him as I watch those that are smarter walk to me- him- us in submissive silence.

I raise my wand, the elder wand finally in the hands of its true owner, at their last glimmer of hope as she stares us down with stubborn defiance and do my job as master of death, and what the deathly hallows were made for (“Kill, kill, kill, kill her, you were made for this, you know the spell...” he whispers, not my shadow, someone else), before me and my shadow's menacing laughter are drowned out the sound of screams and spells as we turn to watch the light side try to win their lost war and put his plans in motion for a better, stronger world.

**Author's Note:**

> “Keep your face to the sunshine, and you cannot see a shadow” was an exam prompt from last year's yr 11 exam at my school and i had to write something, so i did! this is honestly the first piece of fanfic i've ever written, so constructive criticism is fine. Let me know if i need to change any warnings! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tumblr: http://lukeytheartist.tumblr.com


End file.
